A Singular Kind Of Romance
by Luna Winters
Summary: Claire gets drunk at Myrnin's and does something incredibly stupid. How will it all pan out? And was it really a mistake? Myrnin/Claire. :
1. Waking

**'Waking'**

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire woke up and stretched out contentedly, a smile playing on her lips. Then her hands touched something cold and hard, and her eyes shot open. She turned her head slowly and froze in shock.<p>

Instead of Shane lying sprawled out in the bed next to her, she was greeted with the sight of a sleeping _Myrnin_.

His black hair was tousled, his bare chest exposed. A thin red sheet covered his lower half.

A blush spread quickly across Claire's cheeks as she realised that the thin sheet was all that was covering her, too.

A sense of horror dawned on Claire as she became more aware of the situation. She hardly dared to lift the sheet and peek underneath, but when she did, her worst fears were confirmed.

She was naked.


	2. Lust's Effect Is Tempest After Sun

**Okay, this is just a random idea I had when I was bored (aren't they all?) so I warn you that there is absolutely no plot and I have no idea where I am taking it. Also it is my first 'M', so please bear with me on scenes of a _sexual_ nature - I'm still getting the hang of writing them! :P Apart from that, I hope you like it, and please R+R! Many thanks! :D xxxxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>'Lust's Effect Is Tempest After Sun'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Screw you!" Claire shouted, stepping out of the front door and into the street. People stared, but for the moment, she didn't care. She was <em>so <em>pissed at Shane.

"No, thanks!" Shane yelled back from the doorway. "That's _his_ job, isn't it?" He laughed bitterly at his own joke as he twisted her words.

Claire actually growled in anger. How _dare_ he? "That's it, I've had enough Shane! If you don't stop the ridiculous jealousy thing you've got going on, I swear I will leave you!"

Shane looked shocked and hurt for a moment, then he sneered. "You don't have the balls."

Claire didn't speak for a moment. Then;

"Fine. It's over, Shane." She said, deathly quiet.

A sick smile spread over Shane's face.

"Whatever. You'll come crawling back to me soon enough." He shrugged, then swung the door shut in her face.

Claire sagged, the adrenaline rushing out of her body. Her breath came in small gasps as she tried to hold back the sobs. She grabbed her rucksack, swinging it over her shoulder and walking down the street quickly.

Claire wiped at her eyes, sniffing and swearing under her breath.

She couldn't believe Shane had acted that way towards her.

All she'd done was come downstairs and tell him that she was heading to Myrnin's for the day, and he threw a fit.

She snorted. A tantrum, more like. He was like a three year old who didn't want to share.

It wasn't like she had a choice. She _worked_ for Myrnin. That was what she'd told Shane, and then he accused her of- of sleeping with Myrnin.

The thing that hurt her most was not the anger or the accusations, it was his reaction when she'd said they were over. He seemed not to care at all.

A few tears dripped down her face, and she shook her head angrily. She wasn't going to cry over him. At least, not now, when she was nearly at Myrnin's. She knew she couldn't appear weak in front of him.

Claire turned the corner into the dark funnel-like alley and made her way in the semi-darkness to the small shack that formed the door to Myrnin's lair. Even in the middle of the day, no light seemed to reach the alley.

She opened the door and stepped inside, taking a deep breath to try and control her voice before calling out.

"Myrnin?"

There was a moment's silence, and then;

"Claire! Come in, come in!" Myrnin's voice drifted up the stairs to her, and she started making her way down.

When Claire reached the bottom of the steps, her mouth dropped open in horror.

"Myrnin...what are you...Oh God. Tell me...tell me you didn't drink all those. _Please_."

Myrnin was sitting propped up against his couch, surrounded by a fair few _empty_ liquor bottles. He waggled his eyebrows at Claire and grinned.

"It's alright, Claire. There's no need to look quite so horrified. Alcohol has almost absolutely no effect on vampires." He held up a finger, and stood up, wobbling slightly. Claire tried to work out whether or not he was actually drunk. If he was, she had every intention of leaving immediately. "It's a shame, really-" He paused to take a swig of the bottle he had clutched in his hand. "-I did so enjoy...what's the matter?" He said suddenly, frowning.

"Nothing." Claire said automatically, but her trembling voice betrayed her. Myrnin raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Claire?" He asked gently.

Claire just shook her head, and Myrnin shocked her by stepping forwards and pulling her into a hug.

Claire stiffened for a moment before sighing and hugging him back. She buried her face in his chest and cried shamelessly.

Myrnin just held her in his arms until she was finally able to stop.

She didn't know why, but she felt as if she needed to tell him what had happened. (It probably had something to do with the fact that she'd snotted all over his jacket, though. She wanted him to know that she'd had a good reason for doing it.)

"I- I broke up with- with Sh- Sh-Shane." She hiccuped. Myrnin hugged her tighter, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, Claire." He said sincerely. At least, he sounded sincere. Claire couldn't see anything because her face was still pressed into his chest.

"Why did..." He trailed off, and Claire answered his unspoken question.

"_I_ broke up with- with _him_. And it was because he was- saying things about-" She broke off, suddenly afraid of telling Myrnin what Shane had said.

"Claire?" Myrnin said gently. "What did he say?"

Claire pulled away enough to look up into his face.

"He- he accused me of- of sleeping with- with-" Claire couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she spoke, and she ducked her head again, hiding her face.

"Who?"

Claire didn't answer, and Myrnin tucked his fingers under her chin and gently pulled her face up again.

"Claire? Who?" He asked again, an odd expression on his face.

Claire swallowed, her heart rate increasing embarrassingly.

"Y-You."

There was silence.

Claire had expected Myrnin to say that Shane was being ridiculous, but he didn't. Eventually he sighed and said,

"Well that's obviously not true, is it?"

"Try telling Shane that." Claire mumbled, and Myrnin chuckled.

"He wasn't worthy anyway, Claire." Myrnin finally released her, but kept his hands on her waist. Claire started to feel a little uncomfortable, but pushed the feeling aside. Myrnin was just trying to be nice.

"Thanks, Myrnin."

He smiled softly, his gaze burning into her intensely. He held up the bottle of wine he was somehow still holding.

"Would you care for a drink, milady?" He said, stepping back and bowing ridiculously. Claire wondered again whether he was drunk.

"No thanks, Myrnin. Shane doesn't like me to-" She broke off, changing her mind. Why did she even care what Shane wanted anymore? He seemed to think it was alright to go out for the night and come home pissed. He was such a hypocrite. "Actually, yeah. I'll have one."

Myrnin grinned.

"Excellent."

* * *

><p>Two or three bottles, and several hours later, Claire realised she was drunk.<p>

The realisation came when she stood up and immediately fell over for the fourth time in a row, landing in Myrnin's arms again.

"Oops." She mumbled, giggling. "Sorry!"

Myrnin didn't seem to mind at all. He didn't bother setting her on her feet a fifth time.

Claire slouched in his arms. "Uhh..Myrniiiin.." She grumbled, catching sight of the clock. "I have to go hoomme now..."

Myrnin's face fell.

"Do you?"

Claire smiled at his upside-down face.

"S'Okay...I still love you." She slurred, giggling again. "...Aw, maan...I'm really- druunk." She stated, trying to stand up by herself again.

"Why don't you stay here?" Myrnin said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"With you?" Claire asked, confused.

Myrnin nodded, pulling her closer to him suddenly. His eyes were practically smouldering, and Claire's mouth fell open. Even in the state she was in, she couldn't mistake the overpowering lust rolling off of him in waves.

"_Oh_." She said a little breathily. "_With_ you."

Claire had melted against his body without realising it, wrapping her arms around his waist. She could feel her own body reacting to her feelings, tingling excitedly.

Her drink-addled brain was no longer distinguishing between what she wanted and what she needed, so when Myrnin's lips crashed down on hers a moment later, she let out a moan and kissed him back fiercely.

Myrnin growled.

Normally Claire would be scared, but this time it just motivated her further. She wasn't aware of anything else other than Myrnin's body pressed against hers as she let her lust take over.

Myrnin was exactly how she would have expected - not that she had _ever_ imagined this before.

He was passionate, and fierce, and animalistic. He literally tore her blouse off when her buttons gave him the slightest hint of trouble.

Claire wasn't aware of their surroundings until she heard a loud crash, and broke away to see what had happened.

"Oops." She said, strangely proud of their achievement. "Lab table down!" Apparently they'd broken it in the heat of their passion. Claire gasped as Myrnin kissed her neck with cold lips and continued down her chest, planting a kiss over her navel. Somehow, his shirt had also come off, and Claire took a few seconds to admire his bare back before grabbing his face and bringing it back up to her lips.

He growled again, and Claire bucked her hips into him recklessly. He picked her up, pushing her against the wall. Claire groaned impatiently as she felt him press himself into her and she felt his arousal clearly.

Her hands fisted in his hair and her breath quickened.

Myrnin seemed to sense her need, because he picked her up again, moving into another room. Claire felt material underneath her and realised she was laying on her back on top of a bed. _His_ bed.

Myrnin made quick work of her jeans and disposed of his own equally quickly. Never once did he cease in his passionate exploration of her mouth.

He pressed his entire body on top of her, eliciting another high-pitched moan from Claire. Her whole body was alive with anticipation.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him impossibly close to her. Myrnin reached behind her to unhook her bra, and her back arched at the cool touch of his fingers against her bare skin.

She shivered as his hands slid down her stomach and his fingers hooked under the elastic of her last remaining piece of clothing, slowly pulling them down before removing them completely.

Claire boldly reached down, pushing his boxers down over his hips. Myrnin kicked them off, and then they were both gloriously naked.

They spent a few long minutes exploring each other's bodies almost feverishly. Claire could feel something intangible and electric building up inside her.

Myrnin reached down, his fingers searching between her legs, and Claire breathed in sharply.

"Myrnin!" She gasped, clutching at his back as he released her several minutes later. "Don't stop!"

Myrnin growled softly as he changed his position, and Claire realised what was happening a second before it did. She couldn't stop herself crying out in pleasure.

Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, and he felt so _close_.

* * *

><p>She didn't know how much later it was that they finally collapsed against the mattress. Claire was breathing heavily, her chest heaving.<p>

Myrnin reached across her, pulling a sheet across both of their bodies.

Neither of them spoke, but Claire felt contented to just lie there.

Eventually, her eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier, drooping shut. Claire drifted into a deep, liquor-induced sleep, but not before she felt Myrnin smooth back her hair and plant an impossibly tender kiss on her forehead.


	3. They Who Make No Mistakes

**Wow. I was completely blown away by the incredible response to this! 12 whole reviews = much excitement! Thank you so much to every single beautiful one of you who reviewed, or added this or me to you favourites/alerts. You're amazing, and I love you! :) Hope you like this as much :P x**

* * *

><p><strong>'They Who Make No Mistakes'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Claire woke up and stretched out contentedly, a smile playing on her lips. Then her hands touched something cold and hard, and her eyes shot open. She turned her head slowly and froze in shock.<p>

Instead of Shane lying sprawled out in the bed next to her, she was greeted with the sight of a sleeping_ Myrnin._

His black hair was tousled, and his bare chest was exposed. A thin red sheet covered his lower half.

A blush spread quickly across Claire's cheeks as she realised that the thin sheet was all that was covering her, too.

A sense of horror dawned on Claire as she became more aware of the situation. She hardly dared to lift the sheet and peek underneath, but when she did, her worst fears were confirmed.

She was naked.

_Shit._

Claire searched her brain desperately for any hint of how she got there, and was rewarded with hazy memories of her night with her crazy vampire boss.

"Oh my God." She whispered, then froze as Myrnin stirred beside her. She had to get out of there. And never see Myrnin ever again. Oh _God_, how could she face Amelie if he told her? How could she face _him_?

Claire sat up slowly, unprepared for the rush of sickness that overtook her as she did.

"Ugh." She clutched her head, groaning, and the sheet fell to her waist. Claire glanced down, and gasped. Ugly bruises were beginning to form all over her body. She hadn't even noticed how hard Myrnin's grip was last night. Last night...guilt and regret washed over her at the thought of what had happened. Looking at her body now, she realised she should probably be glad she had even survived.

The wave of dizziness passed, and Claire stood carefully, wincing as she put pressure on her aching body. She scooped up her jeans and underwear from the floor, cringing as she put them back on hurriedly. Then she tiptoed out of the room, stealing a quick glance at Myrnin before she left. He was laying spreadeagled in his bed, with half the sheet twisted around his perfect body.

Claire shivered as she remembered, and felt a pang of...something.

Then she turned and left the room.

She gasped again when she saw the state the lab was in.

It turned out that the table they'd broken last night had been supporting a lot of breakable items. Which were now broken.

Clothes were strewn across the floor, and stacks of neatly arranged books had been knocked over. The couch was torn, and there was even a _crack_ in the wall. Amelie was bound to ask questions, and Claire couldn't even tidy up a little bit, for fear of waking Myrnin.

She bent down and picked up her ruined blouse. There was no point in even trying to put it on. It would have to be thrown away. Claire caught sight of Myrnin's shirt lying not far away, and slipped that on instead. It was far too big for her, the billowy sleeves dangling down over her hands. She heard a noise and jumped guiltily, hastily fastening a few buttons.

A second later, Myrnin appeared in the doorway of his room. The thin sheet was still wrapped around his bottom half. It didn't leave much to the imagination. Not that Claire needed her imagination anymore. She knew what was underneath.

There was silence for a moment as Myrnin stared at her.

"Claire?" He said curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Claire sat down in shock.

"You don't remember."

Myrnin frowned.

"Remember what, exactly?"

Claire blushed, and dropped her gaze, embarrassed. She twisted her hands together nervously, trying to find the courage to say the words aloud. But she couldn't. Eventually, she lifted her head again, meeting Myrnin's eyes, silently willing him to remember.

She knew the moment he did, because the look of confusion cleared from his features, and a faint flush appeared in his cheeks.

There ensued the most awkward silence Claire had ever been a part of.

"Oh." Myrnin said finally, looking sheepish. "Are you...OK?"

Claire stared at him, confused.

"It's just that...human women tend to...break easily." He explained awkwardly.

Claire felt herself blushing again.

"It's fine." She mumbled. "It's nothing."

Myrnin stepped towards her, tucking his sheet more securely around him - something Claire was thankful for. It really didn't need to be any more awkward than it already was.

"Let me see." He said firmly, then stopped, looking puzzled. His forehead creased slightly. "That's my shirt."

Claire blushed deeper.

"You, er, you broke mine."

"Ah. Sorry." Myrnin looked around the lab briefly, his eyebrows raising. "My goodness."

Claire realised he was just as awkward and embarrassed as she was, which made her feel kind of relieved in an odd way.

He turned back to her.

"Claire. I am terribly sorry if I caused you any pain or...made you uncomfortable in any way. I truly am." He said quietly.

Claire sighed. "It's OK, Myrnin. It's not your fault."

Myrnin stepped forwards and gently rolled back the sleeves of the shirt Claire was wearing to examine the bruises blossoming on her forearms.

"Yes, it is." He murmured, pushing aside the collar of his shirt. More bruises were exposed on Claire's neck and shoulders. Claire bit her lip. They looked awful.

"I'm so sorry." Myrnin said again. "Claire, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Claire smiled shakily, taking a deep breath.

"It's fine. Just... do you maybe have something I can put on these bruises?" She asked tentatively.

"Of course." Myrnin stood, crossing to a cupboard and rummaging through it. He knocked a few things out, adding to the mess on the floor, and eventually returned with a small pot in his hand.

"Here, just rub this into your skin. It should speed up the healing process." He instructed, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Claire said, opening it and peering inside. It was filled with a viscous, lavender coloured cream. She sniffed it curiously. It smelt like lavender, too.

"It would probably be best for you to apply some now. You can use my bathroom if you wish. It has a mirror." Myrnin offered.

Claire nodded, and made her way to the bathroom it had taken her so long to find. Once inside, she shut the door and leant forwards, clutching the sink for support. She wasn't sure why her heart was beating so fast, or her breath was coming in such short gasps.

After a minute, she straightened, and caught sight of herself in the mirror.

Her hair was a mess, there was makeup smeared under her eyes, and her skin was deathly pale. She washed her face and attempted to sort out her hair, then carefully peeled Myrnin's shirt off.

Claire was horrified at what she saw. In the fifteen or so minutes since she'd last seen her body, dozens more bruises seemed to have blossomed all over her skin.

There were distinct finger marks on her upper and fore arms, and basically everywhere else on her body. She cringed as she examined her back, and saw the deep purple marks on her waist and hips. There were even prints along her spine and shoulders.

Claire hastily undid the pot and dipped her fingers in, rubbing the ointment all over her arms and stomach. But when the time came to do her back, she found she couldn't reach all the way around - her arms were too sore. She tried to reach up, then winced as pain shot through her muscles.

"Ow." She whispered, massaging her shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, and she jumped, hastily pulling Myrnin's shirt on.

"Claire?" Myrnin said quietly. "Would you like some help?"

Claire paused, debating whether or not to accept his offer. She really didn't want to, but there was no way she'd be able to ask anyone else to help her.

"Yes, please." She answered, rather timidly.

Myrnin opened the door and walked in. Claire was relieved to see that he'd taken the opportunity whilst she was in the bathroom to pull on some trousers and a shirt, albeit an unbuttoned one.

Claire handed Myrnin the pot of cream.

"I've done my arms, but I couldn't reach my back." She said. Myrnin nodded, and Claire turned away from him, facing the mirror. She could see him over her shoulder, waiting for access to her back.

"Claire, I'm afraid you _are_ going to have to remove the shirt." He said quietly, eyes on the floor.

She sighed, but couldn't stop the blush that spread across her cheeks as she shrugged off the offending garment.

Claire leaned forwards, one hand one either side of the sink, and closed her eyes. Myrnin's cool touch was soothing on her skin, and his fingers seemed to flutter over her back. He was gentler than she expected, deftly applying the cream with just the right amount of pressure.

Claire felt as though she was waking up from a dream when his touch finally disappeared, leaving her with a strange sense of loss. She straightened up carefully.

"Th-" She cleared her throat. "Thank you."

Myrnin smiled softly at her in the mirror, and Claire dropped her gaze. When she looked up again moments later, he was gone.

When Claire left the bathroom ten minutes later, Myrnin was ensconced on his couch, spectacles perched on the end of his nose and a huge, dusty book in his lap.

He looked up as Claire entered, and closed the book, sliding it off his legs and standing up.

Claire picked up her rucksack from beside the stairs, where she'd left it the previous day.

"Um, I think I'm gonna go now, Myrnin." She said awkwardly.

"Yes, yes, of course." Myrnin gestured wildly to the pot of lavender cream she'd left on the side. "Do take some with you."

"Thanks." Claire unzipped the front compartment of her rucksack, and slipped the little pot in. She didn't look up as she spoke to Myrnin. "Hey..Um, do you think...can we just..forget? What happened, I mean."

"If you think that is best." Myrnin said quietly.

Claire's head snapped up and she stared at him.

"What else do you suggest?" She cried, tears suddenly forming in her eyes. Her throat felt thick with the sudden emotion. "What else can I _do_? I can't _tell_ anyone!"

Myrnin said nothing, and Claire turned away from him, wiping the tears from her face and taking a deep, calming breath. She picked up her rucksack again, and slung it over her shoulder.

"I'm going home."

She had already made her way to the stairs when he spoke.

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll make up some excuse." She said, without turning round, then added bitterly on the end;

"_You_ don't need to worry."

In seconds, Myrnin was standing in front of her, dark eyes gazing into her own. His hands rested on her shoulders.

"Claire, please." His voice and expression were steady, but she detected the note of desperation in his voice that showed he really cared what she thought of him. "I didn't plan this. I'm sorry." His eyes searched her face, and she sighed.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But that doesn't take away what happened. Nothing will and I don't - I - Please just let me go home. I can't be here anymore."

She made to walk past Myrnin, but at the last moment, stopped and faced the wall, opening a portal straight to her bedroom. Claire squeezed her eyes shut as she stepped through, feeling the familiar shimmer of the air around her as she was transported through space.

Her feet hit the wooden floor of her room, and she turned around, catching a glimpse of Myrnin with his head in his hands before the portal snapped shut forcefully. Claire jumped back in shock, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck rising. She span around, and froze, her eyes widening in horror.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to:<strong>

**'Mik The Chibi Lover', for the favourite and for making my first attempt at 'M' not seem like such a failure in my eyes! :) **

**'Kim' - Your review was just great. In a completely amazing way. Thank you so much for the compliments! :) x**

**'TaylahJane' - I tried :) Glad it worked! x (thanks for the favourite)**


	4. The Truth May Be Blamed

**Hullo! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, everyone! I have no excuse! :) Thank you for the brilliant response, in the form of reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter, as I found it a little hard to write. :P Responses to reviews are at the bottom :)**

* * *

><p><strong>'Truth May Be Blamed'<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Claire's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>The 2D image of Frank Collins was hanging in the air in front of her.<p>

Claire took a step away from it, her back hitting the wall.

"Frank?" She whispered, with a dry mouth. Ice-cold fear trickled down her spine. She'd forgotten all about him.

His image smiled. It wasn't a nice smile.

"Hello, little Claire."

His gravelly voice came from several places in Claire's room, including the speaker on her phone. She broke out in a clammy sweat when she realised he'd used Myrnin's irritating pet name for her. He knew.

"F-Frank, please. Let me explain." She didn't like how scared she sounded.

"No need, no need. I already know _everything_." He said, his expression twisting into one of anger. "How do you want me to kill him?"

"What?" Claire blurted out, confused. She'd been convinced he was going to try and blackmail her. You know, the traditional threatening to spill her secret if she didn't comply with his demands.

"Myrnin." Frank's image spat. "Bloodsucker bastard."

"W-What do you mean?"

Frank looked surprised, then, if possible, even angrier than he had been previously. He swore, then looked at her again, his expression softening uncharacteristically.

"Oh, honey. You know alcohol don't affect vampires."

Claire's expression was blank as she processed this, then her eyes widened in horror.

"But- but he- I was- " She stammered, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry. Thought you knew." Frank really did sound sorry.

"He was lucid." Claire whispered, still in shock. "He knew _exactly_ what he was doing. I'm so _stupid_." Claire looked at Frank with tears in her eyes. "I'll kill him." She said. At the time, she meant it. She was so angry with Myrnin.

Frank nodded in agreement.

"I don't blame you, love."

Claire swayed forwards suddenly, feeling lightheaded. She clutched the edge of her bed and sank down onto the sheets, holding her head in her hands.

"I didn't mean to." She sobbed. "I love Shane."

"I know."

Somehow, that reassured Claire. If Frank could understand, maybe Shane could, too. But Frank's next words dashed any hopes she had of being able to tell Shane.

"Don't tell my son. He won't be able to forgive you."

Claire looked up.

"No, don't say that. He'll understand. He loves me." She hiccuped, wiping tears away from her eyes.

Frank shrugged, then cocked his head to the side as if he was listening.

"That traitor and his fang-banger girlfriend are home." He said, then disappeared. Seconds later, Eve yelled out that she was back, and then Claire heard her heavy boots coming up the stairs.

Claire tried to compose herself, just as the door swung open and Eve's head popped round the corner.

"Claire!" Eve cried. "Where the hell have you been?"

Claire attempted a shaky smile, and Eve rushed across the room, enveloping her in an enormous hug.

"Ohmygod, are you OK? What happened? Mike! Get up here!" Eve started frantically checking her over for bite marks. Claire heard the door crash open, and then Michael's voice said,

"What's wrong? Is she OK?"

"I don't know." Eve replied, then gasped as she pulled down the collar of Myrnin's shirt and caught sight of the bruises. Claire panicked, and tried to pull it back up, but Eve pulled back more material, exposing more bruises.

"What the hell?" She breathed. "Claire?"

"It's nothing." She mumbled, knowing Eve wouldn't believe her.

"Mike?"

Michael stepped forwards, his nostrils flaring as he scented Claire.

"I can smell another vampire on her. It's..." Michael's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. He looked at Claire in disbelief. "How... how _could_ you?"

Tears sprung to Claire's eyes, and she looked at her lap.

"It wasn't like that." She whispered, not bothering to ask how he knew what had happened. That much was obvious; she silently cursed herself for not showering before she left.

Michael looked even more horrified.

"He didn't. Tell me he didn't."

Claire looked up in shock as she realised Michael's conclusion.

"No!"

Eve looked back and forth between them in increasing confusion.

"Okay, am I missing something here?"

Michael walked to the door.

"I think Claire had better tell you herself." He said quietly, and left the room. Claire waited until his footsteps had faded completely before daring to look at Eve.

"Claire? Honey, what is it?" Eve said gently, worry etched onto her face. She put her arm round Claire's shoulder.

Claire couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes, and before long she was sobbing on Eve's shoulder. Eve even let her cry on her favourite black tee, showing the true strength of their friendship. After a few minutes, Claire quietened to occasional hiccups.

"Claire?" Eve asked tentatively. "What happened?"

Claire didn't answer. She couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Was it Myrnin?" Eve said softly.

Claire just nodded miserably.

Eve held her at arm's length, looking into her eyes.

"Claire...look, I can't believe I'm asking this, but... did he...did he rape you?"

"No!" She said vehemently, then hesitated. "I don't- I don't think so."

She saw Eve's eyes widen.

"What do you mean you don't think so? Claire? Are you trying to protect him?" Eve said in alarm, giving Claire a small shake. Claire couldn't bear to see her friend so worried.

She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to sort it out in her head.

"No- I..don't think so. I don't know." She looked up at Eve in misery. "I-I didn't m-mean to, Eve." She whispered.

"To what, Claire?" Eve said, frustrated.

Claire blushed, and looked down at her lap again.

"I slept with him." She mumbled, twisting her hands together.

Eve's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"What?" She cried. "Claire! How could you do that to Shane?"

"No!" Claire said, desperate for Eve to understand. "I didn't know what I was doing! Myrnin-" She stumbled over his name. "- got me drunk. I didn't know what was going on until I woke up this morning in his bed. I'm so sorry! I never would have wanted to..." She crumbled, bursting into hopeless tears. A moment later, Eve wrapped her in her arms.

"Oh, Claire. It's OK. Shh." Eve whispered, stroking Claire's hair.

"I can't believe he d-did that." Claire sobbed. "He pretended he- he didn't know w-what he was d-doing in the morning and- and I _believed_ him!"

Eve hugged her harder.

"He's not worth it, Claire."

Claire pulled back. "But he's not just some- some boy, Eve. It's Myrnin." Even as she said his name, she cringed. "And he's my b-boss."

The reality of the situation seemed to crash down on Claire all at once, and she sobbed harder, uncontrollable tears pouring down her face.

"I'll fucking kill him." Someone said suddenly. Claire jumped, turning round. Michael was standing in the doorway, his fists clenched. He'd obviously heard everything, and he looked angrier than Claire had ever seen him.

Claire shook her head.

"It's m-my fault. I shouldn't have -accepted the drink when he offered i-it."

"Well, that was kind of crazy." Eve agreed. "Why'd you do it?"

"I don't know. I'd just broken up with Shane, so-"

"Woah, slow down! You _broke up _with Shane?" Eve exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Claire frowned. "I kinda thought Shane would have told you."

Michael and Eve exchanged a glance.

"He didn't mention anything, Claire. He...he seemed fine." Eve said apologetically.

Claire tried to ignore the hurt that swelled inside of her.

"Where is he?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Eve shook her head.

"I don't know. I thought he was out looking for you."

"It doesn't matter." Said Michael through gritted teeth. "Claire, you have to tell Amelie about this."

Claire looked at him in shock.

"What? No, I can't!" She paused, then backtracked, realising she was sounding like she wanted to cover for Myrnin. "I- I mean that, well, it was a drunken mistake. What can she do about it? I was perfectly willing at the- at the time." Her voice broke on the last sentence.

"But Claire, he obviously planned the whole thing!" Michael snapped angrily. He knew she was right. There was nothing that could be done. However, something didn't quite make sense in Claire's mind. It nagged at her, then finally clicked into place.

"He couldn't have planned the _whole_ thing, though." She said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Eve said exasperatedly. "Claire, it's easy enough for him to decide to get you drunk and take advantage of you."

"But don't you see?" Claire cried, "Why would I get drunk? In a normal situation, there's no way I would have accepted that drink! And he could hardly plan me and Shane breaking up." She stopped, convinced that what she'd said was true. Eve and Michael exchanged another glance, then Eve spoke.

"Claire, honey, vampires can...manipulate people, you know. Don't you think that's what he was doing to you?" She said as gently as possible. "Think about it. You love Shane. I know you do. You wouldn't break up with him unless- unless, maybe, someone made you do it?"

There was silence as Claire digested this. But somehow, she knew Myrnin hadn't manipulated her. She would be able to tell if he'd done that. Wouldn't she? He'd done it before, she knew, but she'd always managed to resist, somehow.

_"No."_ She ejaculated, more forcefully than she intended. "That's not what happened."

Michael's eyes flicked to Eve, then back to Claire. "Why did you break up with him, then?"

She dropped her gaze to her lap.

"Because- because he was - accusing me of- of sleeping with Myrnin." Claire mumbled. There was silence, and she laughed humourlessly. "Yeah. I know."

Eve looked ready to kill.

"How _dare_ he?" She growled.

Claire smiled shakily, trying to brush it off.

"That's what I said."

"Oh, Claire, I'm so sorry!" Eve cried, moving forwards and enveloping her in a tight hug. Claire hugged her friend back for a moment, then pulled away.

"Please don't tell anyone!" She begged.

Her friends exchanged yet another look, then Michael spoke.

"Claire, we-"

"Please!"

He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I can't let you do this. Not to protect _him_." He said it with an air of finality, and Claire stared at him in shock as she realised he was making no attempt to hide the fact that he was a vampire, and therefore 'superior' to Claire.

"Michael." Eve said, her face hardened in anger. "What the hell?"

Michael would normally have backed down immediately, but this time he stood his ground, turning to Eve, his whole aura blazing.

"What would you have us do? Just forget it ever happened?" He snapped. Eve shrank back from him, her eyes widening in fear.

Michael's expression changed as he saw her fear, and he seemed to return to normal. He stepped towards her, hand outstretched.

"Eve-"

"No." Eve said with quiet rage. "Get out."

Michael's jaw clenched, and he didn't move.

"No."

A terrible look flitted across Eve's face.

"Fine!" She said sharply, standing up and pushing past him. They heard her footsteps on the stairs, and a moment later, the front door slammed. Michael turned to Claire, but she shook her head sadly.

"No, Michael. I don't know how you could do that to Eve."

Michael's face seemed to harden.

"I didn't _want_ to, Claire." He said angrily. "It's not something I can control."

Claire stared at him, then stood slowly.

"Yes, it is."

Michael's gaze snapped to her.

"What?" He growled.

Claire refused to back down.

"I said, yes it is. You can control it if you really want to."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Michael snarled. His eyes flashed red, and he took a step towards her, fangs snapping down.

Claire froze, all the boldness rushing out of her.

"Michael?" She said in a small voice. She took a step back, and he stopped instantly. His eyes widened, and a look of shame passed over his features.

"Oh my God, Claire, I'm so sorry-" His voice came out distorted, because his fangs hadn't retracted yet. He reached out a hand to her, and she flinched instinctively before she could stop herself. Michael's face drained of colour.

"Claire?" He whispered. "Claire, I'm so sorry, I just lost control, I- I swear I would never hurt you, I-" He broke off with a choking sound. His eyes were wet.

Claire shook her head; she didn't want to hear him. She didn't want Michael to feel guilty, she didn't want him to apologise. She didn't want to be scared of him.

"It's - it's OK, Michael," Claire said, quickly. "It's my fault for going on at you."

"No.." Michael whispered. "You're right. I should be able to control myself. What if- what if I lost control with Eve one day, and- and-" He let out a sob, and Claire stepped forwards, hugging him as tightly as she could.

"You won't." She said firmly.

Michael laughed, but it sounded wrong. Flat.

"Claire, how can you say that?"

"You won't." She repeated, wondering how it was suddenly her that was comforting him. Claire pulled back, looking up at him. "OK?"

He nodded, but she knew he didn't believe her. Michael stepped back.

"You should probably go and apologise to Eve." Claire said quietly. Michael looked at her, panic in his eyes.

"It will be fine, Michael. I won't tell her what happened."

He grimaced.

"I'm so sorry, Claire..." He whispered, before turning and walking to the door. Michael hesitated when he got there, half-turning back to her. "I-I won't tell Amelie, if you don't want me to. But this isn't the kind of thing that stays a secret, Claire. She'll find out eventually."

* * *

><p><strong>If I haven't replied to your review down here, it <em>does not <em>mean I don't appreciate it, just that there wasn't much more I could say in reply than thank you, and a lot of happy grinning :) Also, THANK YOU to everyone who out this or me on their favourites/alerts :D **

**Kimbeam219 - Thank you! I agree, do not like Shane after Bite Club. I'm glad you like the story :)**

**CereziithaCamuii - Well, at least if it was the first one you read, I didn't have any expectations to live up to! Glad you liked it! :)**


End file.
